Sacred Ground
by MoustacheRain
Summary: A little smut to celebrate Ezra Sex Anniversary! First M! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine. **

Aria walked u to Ezra's door, almost a bit scared to go in. Ever since Ezra found out about Malcolm, going in felt wrong, in a way. This used to be "their place." Going here used to mean an escape from the world. The kitchen they could unpack takeout in, because Ezra was indeed the worst cook ever; in the living room they cuddled on countless nights, watching old movies; and of course, the bed, the ultimate sacred ground.

Now going into the apartment could mean anything. It wasn't just their den of love; it was a place that could contain any types of horror, from Malcolm jumping on the bed to Maggie sitting on the couch. Even seeing Maggie in the kitchen made her burn with anger. Aria liked Malcolm; except for when he acted like a crazy boy and hurt himself; but Maggie was another story. She was another woman, one who had her own sacred ground with Ezra, a long time ago. Just thinking about it made Aria's blood boil. The fear and anger of finding Maggie in there made Aria realize what a baby she was being and she pushed open the door.

The room was empty. In a way, that was good, because it meant no Maggie. Wondering what was going on, Aria looked around. Ezra had called her over, so naturally, she expected him to be home. And it wasn't like 3B was a big apartment; it wasn't like there was a lot of room to hide.

All of a sudden, Aria was stricken with straight terror. She reached for her hone, making sure A hadn't abducted Ezra or some kind of nonsense. There was nothing. Maybe he'd had to run out for something. A million thoughts going through her mind, Aria sat on the couch and waited. Before too long, she was fast asleep.

Ezra walked in about ten minutes later; Aria was fast asleep. At first, he didn't want to wake her, but then he saw where her hands were. She had one hand between her legs and it looked as if she was playing with herself in her sleep.

He licked his lips. She was so sexy, even in her sleep. He looked at the bag he held. In it was a nightie he'd bought her, for today. Today was the anniversary of the first time they'd made love. It wasn't like tonight was a booty call; he just wanted to give her something to prove to her that despite everything, he still wanted her in every way.

Just then, Aria started moaning, and she began to rub against her hand even harder. It only took him a second to understand what she was moaning; and when he did, he smiled. Oh how he loved hearing his name fall from those lips. But he decided he liked to cause it more so he decided to wake her up.

Walking over to her, he leaned over and began to press kisses all over her. By the time he'd gotten to her lips, she was waking up. "Ezra?" she moaned as she kissed him back.

Realizing it was indeed him and not just some realistic dream, Aria wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him to the couch with her, but he pulled back.

"Not so fast. I got you a present." He said, smiling, and reached for the bag.

Inside of it was a black lace up teddy, and Aria's eyes went wide when she saw it. "Ezra… it's beautiful. You didn't have to do this, you know."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Aria, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Today was the one year anniversary of the first time we made love, when we showed each other physically how much we meant to each other. I love you, and I got this for you to celebrate. You don't have to wear it, but I thought you'd like it. I mean, I want you to, bu-"

She cut him off, before he could make a fool of himself by rambling some more. "How about you go to our sacred ground and make yourself comfortable, and I'll go try this on?"

Stunned, Ezra nodded and went to the bed. She dashed off to the bathroom, and he lay down, but first he grabbed a condom – the Trojan Twisted – Aria's favorite, and relaxed. Well, relaxed as best he could, what with Aria getting ready to come out in a teddy. One he bought for her. Just thinking about it, Ezra could feel his pants tightening.

A few seconds, though it felt like years, later the door opened and Aria walked out. She kept on the heels she'd been wearing and the teddy. She didn't even look nervous a she strutted over to him. She climbed on the bed and startled him by straddling. She leaned down, her hair hand over her shoulders, and her lusty eyes traced his body hungrily.

"How about we get that off you, eh?" She said, and hastily took off his shirt. She began to trail kisses down his body. The wet, one kind that left him moaning underneath her.

"Aria… .My pants."

She giggled, and kissed the spot where his cock was beginning to ache under the strain of his zipper. With her teeth, she undid the zipper and was soon removing his pants. Not patient enough, he removed his underwear too, and for a second she stared at him, taking in the sight of his erection. It was the hardest she'd ever seen him, and that was saying something.

Without much ado, she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue and making loud sucking noises. Ezra's hands gripped her hair as he struggled to bring himself farther into her mouth. Knowing how good of head Aria gave, he pulled her up for a hot kiss, before flipping her underneath him.

Eager to get her naked, he ripped her teddy off, and when she pouted he said, "Don't worry babe, I'll buy you a new one." And then he put his head down to her warm core, eager to taste her sweet juices.

She had her finger tangled in her hair and was begging him to enter her when he finally relented. He kneeled and she rolled the condom onto him, noting with pleasure that it was her favorite kind.

He entered her in one quick motion, then rested a moment. He then pulled out and began to move just as she liked: fast and hard. She was moaning under him, screaming out "Ezra!" and scratching his back. He stilled, and she knew why. She was on the brink of her orgasm and he wanted them to come together. He started long, luxurious strokes, and before long, they came together, both crying out in pure joy.

He rolled off of her, and snuggle her into his arms. "This truly is sacred ground," Aria said, before they dozed off together.

**AN: So… HAPPY EZRIA SEX ANNIVERSARY! WOOHHOOO! Also, PLL tonight! (in like 2 minutes! Enjoy! **


End file.
